The present invention relates to a transducer to be used in a shock wave generator; the transducer broadly being comprised of some kind of base support, a metal membrane, some form of electrical insulation and an energizing coil by means of which the membrane is set into vibratory motion for purposes of generating a shock wave assuming a proper stimulating pulse is applied.
Electromagnetically generated shock waves are used in the important field of comminution of concrements in the body of living beings. German printed patent 33 28 066 discloses a generator of this kind. Also the journal "Akustische Beihefte", (Acoustic Miscels or Supplements) 1962, Volume 1, pages 158-202, describes a so called shock wave tube. Herein a flat coil is provided and a copper membrane is energized by that coil but separated therefrom physically through an insulation foil. A water filled tube adjoins the copper membrane. As a voltage is applied to the coil having a value of 2 to 20 kV, a magnetic field as induced by current flow in the copper membrane establishes repelling forces causing the membrane to recede from i.e. to be forced away from the coil. This way one provides for a planar pressure pulse, basically over the extension of the membrane width of pulse which is so to speak converted by and in the water into a steep shockwave front to be available for one purpose or another at the end of the tube. Shock wave tubes of this kind are used e.g. in chemistry for purposes of providing certain investigations.